i will love you now and forever
by Life life love life
Summary: sad one shot of allys death and years for Austin as he lives with what he and ally will never be able to live together. please read xx


hey to anyone whos reading this you should read this while listening to "kettering by the antlers"

Austin pov

yesterday was all blurry, me and ally kissed after admitting our feelings to each other we came to the amazing agreement on being boyfriend and girlfriend but we haven't talked since yesterday so today is the first day of me and ally officially being A couple. I met up with Dez like 10 minutes ago and we decided to go to sonic boom, I asked Dez to go in first and actually ask ally if anything is new just in case I was mistaken and we weren't actually going out coz that would be embarrassing.

so im gunna watch from the corner while Dez goes in.

"ok see you in a minute dude" dez said before he went into sonic boom I stood watching from the corner as I saw trish on the bench in the store motionless crying when

Dez stood in front of her she said something that made dez shake his head then after a while dez was stumbling and reached for the bench near trish to sit down. oh god I wonder whats happened I thought as I walked towards the store entrance.

dez pov

I walked through the doors to a crying pale and froze trish.

"hey trish are you okay have you seen ally I need to ask her something?" she napped out of her thoughts and looked up to me with a 'really?!' face expression

"o-o oh em you d-don't know, I think you should e-em sit down Dez" she said quietly I shook my head because im pretty sure when people say sit down its bad news!

"f-fine em, a-a-a-ally has e em been in an a a" she took a deep breath and continued "a accident and is in the hospital" she said sniffling but she wasn't finished the next thing hurt

"but em the thing is she she she isn't em stable" she started crying again "shes not going to make it dez she dying in the hospital right now and m sat here because I cant face watching my best friend... die" she breathed out the last word as if she couldn't breath but that's when it hit me hit me hard allys dying and austin doesn't know but that fades when I start to get dizzy and I sit down near trish crying my eyes out with trish but right then Austin comes in oh god this is gunna crush him.

austins pov

"guys whats the matter wheres ally?" I said with a smile on my face hoping that I don't have to be like them.

"Austin sit down I didn't and now im dizzy!" dez said stuttering some words. I sat down now serious "okay guys whats going on your scaring me, now wheres ally wheres my girlfriend!" I said getting angry but trishs head came up from her hands. "y-y-you two were going out?" trish said almost bringing a smile to her face then she realised something and went back to her hands again. "yeah we a.., wait what do you mean were?" I ask almost realizing what's going on.

"Austin allys em shes in the hospital she was in an accident, a car crash and shes dying and theres no having her shes on life support for the next hour but that's only to make sure its not a mistake and that she could be saved but from the results theres no chance" and that's when everything froze everything spun froze silent the tears running down my face the thud in my chest and the block in my throat I did what I would do in this case I stood up and ran to my car to see ally.

at the hospital dez and trish were close behind me yelling my name as I ran to reception and asked for allys room. I rushed through her room doors to a lifeless ally no life support I was to late to say good by to her. it hit me and I just denied it crying no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no to my self moving to her side holding her hand and falling to the floor as I herd a loud bang it was trish and dez.

he was in shock and trish followed her speech stumbling with oh oh oh god no no ally please no no no, she was horrified she was at the foot of the bed crying all of us were like this until trish couldn't bare looking at her anymore and dez left comforting her and I now sat in the chair next to her started singing to her cold limp and lifeless body the colour drained from her face.

I wish that I had known in  
That first minute we met  
The unpayable debt  
That I owed you

'Cause you'd been abused  
By the bone that refused  
You and you hired me  
To make up for that

And walking in that room  
When you had tubes in your arms  
Those singing morphine alarms  
Out of tune

They had you sleeping and eating and  
And I didn't believe them  
When they called you a hurricane thunderclap

When I was checking vitals  
I suggested a smile  
You didn't talk for a while  
You were freezing

You said you hated my tone  
It made you feel so alone  
So you told me I had to be leaving

But something kept me standing  
By that hospital bed  
I should have quit but instead  
I took care of you

You made me sleep and uneven  
And I didn't believe them  
When they told me that there  
Was no saving you

I finished barley even singing if you can call it that and started to talk.

"ally I loved you and I just finally got you, you where meant to go through collage with me have a life I was gunna marry you, we were going to have children, oh god you wont even get to hold your own child or grow old with me you don't deserve this you were never bad it should of been me I just never thought this would ever happen ally I loved you!.. no I still do im not saying goodbye because then that means your really gone and your not your still here with me always" i said to myself now bawling my eyes out.

a man in blue scrubs came in asking me to leave the room so the could move the body to the morg probably.

As I walked out of the room and hospital staring blankly in front of me I started walking im not sure where probably home but I will never be able to let go of this day. the day I thought was going to be the best day of my life now the worst.

Today was meant to be the day known as mine and allys first day as a couple sorry not a couple, best friends, my girlfriend, support for either of us, love and the closest thing we would come to not the day/anniversary of allys d-d-death.

-through the years-

nobodys pov

Austin locked him self away from the world thinking about ally for almost a whole year mostly staring at ally brown leather bound book never reading it. one through to six years later Austin had gone back to his self still not reading allys boo now just tucked away in a box under his bed he had dated 6 girls since her but never the same than ally hes still scared about life thinking its to short.

age 40

Austin hasn't dated since collage and is still best friend with dez and trish now a happy married couple with 3 children

age 79

he still hasn't met anybody because he keeps seeing ally and now I loosing time in life

age 96

Austin is in bed dying slowly of age and decided its finally time to read THE book allys book Austin read page after page of music and about him and how her love was to much to bare round him and then came to the page he dreaded the day of her death dear diary,

I cant believe how lucky I am to have Austin we spent all of last night talking about each other and how we need to be together and the best thing was that he loves me and I love him but when we kiss its oh so more, time stops I just want to tell him every second of every day that I love him so much I will until the day I die and I cant even text or call him this morning because ive lost my phone but yesterday I left a voice mail saying that I love him, Austin if you ever do read my book I hope it brig a smile to your face but don't touch my book! don't worry joking but no matter where we are I will always love now and forever.

I didn't read anymore tears covering my skin the I looked the the bottom of the page the was a dark red/purple lipstick print of allys lips and then a love ally next to it.

the day after Austin reading her book all of his friends and family where around his bed laughing at the storys they shared from years then Austins breaths began to slow and he new it was his time and he just wished he could of spent it with ally but now he will forever as he took his last breath he breathed out "im finally coming ally"


End file.
